charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Avatars
Neither Good nor Evil, this ancient cabal of magical beings acts as a collective in order to achieve their goals. By drawing power from one another and focusing it towards a certain goal, the Avatars can achieve anything they wish to as long as the collective remains untouched and unharmed. The death or injury of one particular member will significantly weaken the collective causing them to have to conserve power until they are recharged. From folding the fabric of time to accelerate or reverse it, altering reality, creating new worlds, freezing any living beings they wish ... it is all possible for the Avatars. Quick Facts Also Known As: The Gathering Storm, Unknown Force, Looming Threat, The New Power Gender: Male & Female Notable Avatars: Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma, Epsilon Notable Powers: Chronokinesis, Reality Warping, Molecular Immobilization, Projection, Power Granting, Invincibility Weakness: Power of the collective deteriorates after performing a great magical act, harming one of their ranks weakens the entire collective Method of Vanquish: Ancient Egyptian Potion Status: Extant Cole Turner is Offered a Place Amongst the Avatars After Cole Turner returned from the Demonic Wasteland in 2002, he was approached by two Avatars, Alpha, the Avatar of Power and Delta, the Avatar of Force, who offered him a place amongst their ranks. They did not reveal what their purpose was but just that they wanted him to be a part of their collective. Cole eventually joined the collective in order to try to win his love back. Cole and the Avatars Alter Reality When Cole realized that he didn't have a chance with [Halliwell in the existing reality and time, he sought to use the power of the Avatars to create a reality where he and Phoebe were together. The plan backfired when Paige Matthews orbed herself into the new reality. In the new reality, he was still not with Phoebe, however, the two of them kept up pretenses of being together in order to protect Piper from evil; both of the two had affairs as well. In this new reality, Prue was still dead and Piper was hunting demons in order to locate Shax and avenge Prue's death. Cole and Phoebe had control of Halliwell Manor and Paige was dead because Shax succeeded in killing her after Prue's death. Since Paige accidently orbed into the new reality after sneezing, she was able to locate Piper and Leo Wyatt and convinced them that she was from the real world and that they needed to create a potion to vanquish Cole once and for all. Piper, Paige and Leo gathered the necessary ingredients for the potion and while they made it, Paige reminded Piper to step back when the Mandrake was added. The two sisters then travelled to Halliwell Manor where Phoebe heard them and asked them what they were doing there. They told her they have a potion to destroy Cole, but just then the demon appeared and tried to persuade Phoebe that they still loved one another. But Phoebe would not listen to him, she threw her potion at Cole, destroying him once and for all. Upon his vanquish, Paige orbed back into the real world where she, Piper and Phoebe went to Cole's penthouse; he was no where to be found. The Gathering Storm Many Demons and other magical beings including the Elders sensed that a powerful force was on the horizon and was going to eventually come into power, this both feared and propelled the magical beings to take actions into their own hands and do whatever necessary to promote their survival. Zankou A group of demons felt so threatened by the unknown looming force that they summoned an ancient demon incarcerated decades ago by the Source of All Evil, known as Zankou. Upon his release, he killed a Shapeshifter and absorbed it's power. Zankou then went on to launch attacks on the Charmed Ones until he realized that he had to cooperate with them in order to ensure his survival and protection from the looming threat. Sarpedon Gifted with the power of Celerity and belonging to the demonic breed known as Celerity Demons, Sarpedon was told about the Gathering Storm by his mentor, another fellow Celerity Demon known as Aku, and decided to take actions into his own hands. Sarpedon discovered an amulet that would allow him to capture Guardian Angels and use their guiding whispers to give him protection and intuitive manuevers against any threats that came his way. Sarpedon would locate human beings facing life or death situations and when he saw that the human survived the event, he would make his move and steal their Guardian Angel. Eventually, Paige Matthews and Kyle Brody, an agent working for Homeland Security, discovered that something supernatural was causing the mortals to die shortly after surviving a life or death situation. After Kyle used a high tech infrared device, it was revealed that a white aura was next to the victim until a black aura came and absorbed the white aura. Thinking he collected enough Guardian Angels, Sarpedon challenged Aku to a battle in which he discussed taking actions into his own hands because of how Aku mentioned a looming threat to their species on the horizon. However, Sarpedon was defeated by Aku and wanted more Guardian Angels. Kyle planned to put himself in a life or death situation in a burning building in order to discover what supernatural being was behind all of the strange happenings. Paige went along with Kyle and just as Kyle exited the burning building, he made his way to Paige who then cast a spell in order to see what the black aura was that they saw earlier. She was able to see Sarpedon come along in an attempt to capture Kyle's Guardian Angel but instead, the demon took Paige's, leaving her vulnerable to attacks. Sarpedon then went back to Aku and told him he has captured the Angel of a Charmed One. The two dualed once again and Sarpedon killed Aku; upon his destruction, Aku again mentioned the Gathering Storm and hoped that Sarpedon had enough to protect himself. When Sarpedon attacked at Halliwell Manor, Piper destroyed him with her power of Molecular combustion but not before he impaled both her and Phoebe with his bladed glove, killing them. Leo and the Avatars arrived on the scene but Leo could not heal them but the Avatars told Leo that if he became one of them, they would have the power to bring the two sisters back to life. Leo agreed and the Avatars imbued him with their powers; he revived the two sisters and was know an Avatar. Recruiting Leo Wyatt The Avatars set their sights on transforming Leo Wyatt from being an Elder into a member of their ranks so they began to plant seeds of doubt in Leo regarding the Battle between Good and Evil. They tried to persuade him into believing that the battle is not only pointless but neverending, for as long as there is Good in the world, there will be Evil and the two sides will continue the struggle forever unless he helps the Avatars create Utopia, a place beyond Good and Evil. The Avatars were successful after Sarpedon's attack. Infiltrating Leo's Vision Quest Phoebe Halliwell suggest that Leo go on a vision quest to help him overcome his fears that everyone was against him and his family. During the quest, Leo's son Christopher appeared to guide Leo on his journey showing Leo that his fight to protect all that is Good was not in vein. After showing Leo all the good that he has done in his life, Leo awoke from the quest reassured that Good would prevail. The Avatars infiltrated the vision after Leo returned to consciousness, forcing him back into a false vision where they made Leo believe that the battle between Good and Evil will result in nothingness and the death of all those he holds dear to him - Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt and Chris. Upon waking from the quest, Alpha informed Leo that Piper and Phoebe were injured by a Celerity Demon and the only way to bring them back to life was for him to become an Avatar. Distressed after seeing his wife's lifeless body, Leo agree and Alpha imbued him with the powers of the Avatars. Kyle Brody After his parents untimely death at the hands of demons when he was a child, Kyle Brody, an agent for Homeland Security, searched everywhere, leaving no stone unturned trying to find out who was responsible for his parents brutal killings in New York City. Kyle discovered that mystical beings known as the Avatars may have been responsible for the attacks and spent his entire life studying the Avatars and the supernatural. Kyle discussed his knowledge of the Avatars with Paige, and Paige initially sided with Kyle agreeing with him that the Avatars were not to be trusted. Obtaining the Vanquish Potion Kyle obtained a powerful potion created for vanquishing Avatars that he acquired when his parents were murdered. His parents, Ruth and Jack Brody, were set to pick up a shipment of ancient artifacts, some of which were the vanquish potion, but when they arrived at the docks in New York City to pick up the shipment, they were attacked by demons and many of the potion vials were destroyed except for one, that Kyle picked up and kept for over 20 years. Kyle Uses the Potion After learning that Leo had become an Avatar, he stormed in Halliwell Manor and threw the ancient Avatar vanquish potion at him, killing him. Just then, the other Avatars materialized, froze time and reversed it. Kyle and Paige Learn the Truth With the help of the Avatars, Leo sent Kyle and Paige back to the past to learn the truth about his parents deaths. While in the past, Kyle learned that it was in fact demons, not the Avatars, more specifically, it was Aku and a group of other Celerity Demons that killed them in order to obtain a potion created to destroy the Avatars. While in the past, Kyle found another bottle of the potion and kept it. Kyle's Death While at his apartment, Kyle and Paige were discussing the Avatars, Kyle still believed that they needed to be stopped and Paige agreed as well. The Avatars arrived at his apartment and when Kyle reached for a potion to throw at the Avatars, Beta electrocuted him with a lightning bolt, killing him. Paige was furious and was about to throw the potion at the Avatars but her sisters stopped her. Kyra Wielding the power to see the future, Kyra, a Seer foresaw the the world the Avatars were attempting to create and was granted protection by the Charmed Ones from The Elders. Kyra only agreed to share her vision of what she foresaw involving the Avatars if the sisters and the Elders transformed her into a human. Phoebe and Kyra discussed the vision, promising Kyra would get what she wanted; Kyra agreed to show her what she saw. Phoebe was flabberghasted by what Kyra showed her - a world without demons, a future Phoebe telling her daughter that there was nothing to be afraid of because the demons don't exist anymore thanks to the Avatars. Phoebe and Leo went to talk to an Elder, Odin who didn't believe what Kyra had shown Phoebe, but then Phoebe showed Odin the vision and agreed to help transform Kyra into a human. With everything set for the transformation, Piper gave Kyra one of Phoebe's dresses and were awaiting a spell to change her into a human in the Attic of Halliwell Manor. But Zankou, glamoured into Phoebe appeared, tricked Piper to go downstairs and then he killed Kyra. Persuading the Charmed Ones to Assist in Creating Utopia The Avatars tried to persuade the Charmed Ones in aiding them in creating Utopia but the sisters were hesistant and skeptical about the Avatars but after Zankou killed Kyra, the Charmed Ones agreed to meet with the Avatars and they discuss Utopia. The sisters agreed and they channelled their powers into creating the new world. Questionable Methods The Avatars were deadset to maintain Utopia any which way possible, this included actually removing people from the world if they create argument or cause conflict. : They closely monitored the entire world watching for any kind of disruption that may affect their Utopia and would quickly use their powers to erase anyone that threatened the new world. When someone was removed, it would just be said that they were gone to a better place and grieving was non-existent. Leo Begins to Question Utopia Leo went to the Avatar's base and discovered that when the Avatars saw a person jeopardizing Utopia by creating arguments, the beings made the person disappear. Leo questioned why they would do this, but Alpha defended their actions saying it was a small price to pay for maintaining a perfect world. Zankou Plants a Seed of Doubt in Leo After learning that Leo had become an Avatar, Zankou asked Leo to join him in a trek in ancient caves pertaining to the Avatars. On the walls of the caves were ancient writings about the Avatars and Zankou explained to Leo that something had to be done about the Avatars because of what they were doing to maintain their Utopia. Zankou told Leo that he must make the Charmed Ones realize that the Avatars were removing their ability to grieve over their lost love ones. The two divulged a plan where a group of demons would attack at Halliwell Manor and Leo would use his powers against them disrupted Utopia, causing him to be removed from the world. Leo is Removed From Utopia Leo went to the Avatar's base and discovered that when the Avatars saw a person jeopardizing Utopia by creating arguments, the beings made the person disappear. Leo questioned why they would do this, but Alpha defended their actions saying it was a small price to pay for maintaining a perfect world. Leo, Zankou and a group of demons appeared in Halliwell Manor and Leo used his powers against the demons disrupting Utopia. The Avatars soon removed Leo but not before he reminded Phoebe to remember the emotion behind all of the losses, telling her to go to the Book of Shadows. Phoebe Remembers the Pain of Losing Loved Ones After Leo vanished, Phoebe went to the Attic of the Manor and reluctantly touched the Book of Shadows triggering a flood of memories where she remembered the pain she felt during the deaths of her sister Prue Halliwell, Andy Trudeau, Piper's death at the hands of Alice Hicks, and Cole Turner's vanquish. Phoebe was shocked by the flood of emotion she felt and went to persuade both Piper and Paige that the Avatars needed to be stopped and Utopia unmade. Phoebe pointed out the Wyatt and Chris were crying because they miss their father, a feeling that Piper should be feeling. Piper was flooded with emotion and questioned why the Avatars would do such a thing. Phoebe and Piper then helped Paige remember the death of Kyle. Although hesitant to remember, Paige too was flooded with grief and realized that the Avatars needed to be stopped. Zankou and the Charmed Ones Undo Utopia After realizing that the Avatars' Utopia was not in fact a Utopia at all, they decided to join forces with Zankou and go to the Avatars' base and force them to unmake Utopia and return their loved ones to them. The Avatars' agreed to it stating the world wasn't ready for their plans yet. Paige demanded that they bring Kyle back to life as well, but Alpha stated they did not have enough power to do so. Piper Summons an Avatar After learning that her husband, Leo, was on the Angel of Death's list, Piper questioned Death about why Leo had to be taken from her and he told her that he was not the one to ask; she needed to ask those in power. Piper then summoned an Elder and a female Avatar. The two did not want to divulge the reason why it was necessary for Leo to die but advised Piper to ask the Angel of Destiny. *It is believed that the Avatar Piper summoned was known as Epsilon. The Head Avatars Although their status amongst the collective was never explained, certain conclusions can be made about Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta being the head Avatars. Their roles in the collective can be broken down thusly: Alpha Viewed as the head Avatar, Alpha, the Avatar of Power, acted as the voice amongst all of the Avatars implementing their plans, seeking ways to strengthen the collective and limiting the amount of power the collective used on a regular basis. Alpha was the first Avatar to offer both Cole and Leo an opportunity to become Avatars. Quick Facts Pseudonym: Avatar of Power Gender: Male Hair Color: Grey-White Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Portrayed By: Joel Swetow Beta Softspoken and elegant, Beta adhered to Alpha's wishes and often was responsible for acting as the voice of reason whil trying to persuade Leo and the sisters in joining them in the creation of Utopia. She was always seen with Alpha and Gamma, making her an obvious top Avatar. Quick Facts Gender: Female Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Black Status: Deceased Portrayed By: Patrice Fisher Gamma Like Beta, Gamma was a top Avatar and adhered to Alpha's wishes and he too acted as a voice of reason in persuasion. Quick Facts Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Olive Portrayed By: Ian Anthony Dale Delta Shown only once, Delta, known as the Avatar of Force, appeared with Alpha while attempting to recruit Cole to their collective. Little is known of Delta except that he must have had a greater control over the collective due to his recruitment status. : Delta was the first Avatar to appear alongside Alpha in 2002. Quick Facts Pseudonym: Avatar of Force Gender: Male Hair Color: Bald Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Black Portrayed By: Tony Todd Note *Although some people believe that the Avatars are evil because they removed humans from Utopia for causing conflict, that does not necessarily make them evil because they would remove demons and evil beings just as quickly as they would humans. Unlike evil beings, the Avatars do not intentionally use their powers to kill innocents, they used their powers to maintain the balance in the world they created. Category: Charmed Universe Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8